Every you and every me
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: "Des petits morceaux de toi et des petits morceaux de moi. On se touche du bout des doigts avant de partir en cendres. Nous sommes les âmes aux milles facettes, mes visages et les tiens se font face. Je suis mille. Et tu es encore plus. Un peu de toi, un peu de moi." Recueil de tout et n'importe quoi regroupant des OS écrit à l'occasion de journée à thème SPPS. Une heure un thème.


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Ce recueil est écrit à l'occasion de la journée à thème SPPS. Je n'ai pas pu assister au premier thème « Ciel » mais le rattraperais sans doute à un moment ou un autre. Voici « Morsure », en espérant que ça vous plaise. Petit coucou aux filles de la SPPS et plus particulièrement Aeliheart, Youwan, Melody, Iris, Rouge et Bymeha ! Je vous conseille d'aller lire leurs textes qui sont tous simplement sublime mais dont je ne peux pas faire la liste exhaustive ici, du fait de leur grand nombre. Petit mot d'excuse à ceux et celles qui attendent toujours une review ou une réponse à une review de ma part, je n'ai même pas l'excuse des révisions ou du bac, qui aurait cru que je serais plus occupée pendant les _vacances_ que pendant le lycée ? ^^ Bref, sur ce j'arrête de vous embêter et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

Il fait froid. Froid, tellement froid.

Elle est seule. Seule, si seule.

Elle marche dans la neige, le menton relevé, les yeux serrés pour ne pas laisser les flocons de neige l'aveugler.

Tout est blanc autour d'elle. Infinie étendue devant elle. Ses traces s'effacent à chaque pas qu'elle fait en avant. Il n'y a rien derrière. Il n'y a rien devant. Juste elle, qui marche seule dans le froid.

La neige tourbillonne et tombe, tombe. Elle recouvre le sol de son manteau blanc qui se colle sous ses chaussures. Les flocons se coincent dans ses cheveux couleur encre. Elle passe par moment une main agacée pour les retirer.

Le vent hurle. Elle laisse couler, ces murmures n'ont pas de sens pour elle. Elle se contente d'avancer. Sans rien devant. Sans rien derrière.

Son nez coule et elle renifle par moment. Elle arrive à sa limite, l'on ne peut marcher dehors par un temps pareil qu'un certain temps avant de tomber malade. Il faudrait s'arrêter. Faire une pause. Sortir de son sac de quoi continuer à avancer.

Mais elle ne s'arrête.

Elle ne peut pas.

Parce que ce poserait alors la question, une question à laquelle elle n'est pas capable de répondre. Dans quelle direction continuer d'avancer ? Avec ce brouillard, elle serait bien capable de revenir sur ses pas sans s'en rendre compte. Non pas que cela fasse une différence.

Le froid lui mord les joues alors elle replace son écharpe autour de son coup, enveloppant la moitié inférieure de son visage. Ses respirations ne tardent pas à humidifier ladite écharpe. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir mieux fait ses bagages.

Elle continue de marcher et sens ses muscles crier au supplice. Elle a perdu la notion du temps, de l'effort. Mais son corps est là pour les lui rappeler. C'est son ancre. Ce qui la rattache encore à ce monde qui la rejette.

Elle regarde ce blanc opaque qui l'entoure. Rien devant, rien derrière. Juste elle. Point de couleur unique sur cette terre désolée.

Elle regarde cette couleur immaculée et la hait. Sa haine n'est pas flamme vacillante face aux hurlements du vent qui lui mord la peau. Sa haine est une lame de glace. Sa haine est une vengeance qui ne sait où frapper. Sa haine est une mère folle de douleur à qui l'on a arraché sa raison de vivre. Sa haine est glace. Glace blanche.

Blanc. Froid. Solitude.

Rien devant et rien derrière.

Elle se souvient de la salle d'attente là-bas. De ces murs immaculés et de ce décor impersonnel. Le blanc faisait propre et professionnel. Il inspirait la confiance. Et elle leur avait donné la sienne. Elle leur avait donné sa larme.

Blanc. C'était déjà la couleur des murs le jour où elle l'avait perdu lui. Elle se souvient des mots, ils tournent autour d'elle comme des vautours autour d'une créature agonisante prête à s'écrouler. Il avait dit… qu'avait-il dit ? _Prend soin d'elle. Et de toi_.

Le blanc l'avait emporté.

Tout comme il l'avait emporté _elle_.

Et Ul marche. Seule. Rien devant. Des cadavres derrière.

Blanc, couleur de la mort. Blanc qui lui arrache les deux personnes qui n'aient jamais comptés pour elle. Qui lui arrache ce qu'elle est.

Qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? Cette enveloppe vide de conscience qui erre sans destination dans cette contrée déserte ? Elle n'est même plus l'ombre de ce qu'elle a été. L'ombre d'une ombre. La lumière blanche des hôpitaux lui a tout pris.

Haine. C'est peut-être tout ce qu'il lui reste. La haine ne sait durer que lorsque l'on sait vers qui la diriger. Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne peut pas. Alors il ne lui reste plus rien.

Elle sent le froid mordre ses jambes et l'eau froide s'infiltrer vicieusement dans son pantalon. Avec surprise elle constate qu'elle est tombée à genoux dans la neige. Ses jambes ne la portent plus.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le côté puis tourne sur le dos et regarde les flocons tomber. Elle attend. Elle n'a plus que ça à faire. Mais personne à attendre. Parce que tout le monde est mort. Y compris elle.

La neige tombe et la recouvre. Lente mise en terre. Le froid ne la dérange plus. Elle cligne des yeux par moment pour chasser les flocons de ses yeux.

Ul ne baisse pas les armes. Elle ne croit pas avoir réellement eu la force un jour de les lever.

Oubli. Le brouillard l'entoure et l'anesthésie de sa douleur. Elle ne sent plus ses membres ou la neige et tombe sur sa peau. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Elle n'est plus que _ça_. Créature incapable de penser, se laissant mourir.

Elle se laisse glisser vers l'inconscient et se demande ce qu'il y a après la mort.

* * *

Une lumière désagréable la force à rouvrir les yeux. Trop de blanc. Elle les referme avant de les rouvrir prudemment. Quelqu'un se penche sur elle avec un regard inquiet.

« Ca va ma petit dame ? »

Elle cligne des yeux déconcertée. Ou est-elle ?

« Vous nous avez fait une de ses peurs avec Mamie-lie ! On vous a trouvé dans la neige. Des engelures partout et une hypothermie. Le docteur est parti il y a deux heures. Comment vous vous sentez ma petite dame ? »

Mal. Un mal de tête lui enserre le crâne comme une tenaille. Elle essaye de se redresser hors du lit où on l'a visiblement allongée et un éclair de douleur la traverse. Avec un cri de douleur étouffé elle se laisse retomber et essaie de reprendre son souffle.

« Bien. »

Sa voix est heurtée. Le monde tourne autour d'elle et la silhouette de l'homme penchée au-dessus d'elle est floue. Elle croit voir une barbe. Un regard inquiet. Il ne la croit pas évidement. Elle n'arrive même pas à se mentir à elle-même.

Comment se sent-elle ? Comme un charme voyons.

Elle regarde autour d'elle. Sa vision est trouble mais elle reconnaît une petite chaumière confortable. L'homme doit être bucheron ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il n'a pas l'air d'être un citadin.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Elle le regarde et s'accorde le temps de la réflexion. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ? Comme en est-elle arrivée là, sur ce lit dans cette chaumière perdue au milieu du pays d'Iceberg ? Elle est née. Elle a grandi. Elle est tombée amoureuse. Elle a été heureuse. Elle a souffert. Elle a donné naissance. Elle a été heureuse. Elle a souffert.

Et après ? Après ces mots qui ne cessent de lui taillader le crâne ? Ce « votre fille est morte » ? Elle se souvient d'avoir marché. Marché jusqu'à la neige et au-delà. Dans le brouillard. Le froid qui lui mordait les joues et la maintenait éveillé, lui rappelant que ce n'était pas un rêve. Dans tout ce blanc. Impitoyable.

Elle était tombée non ? Et puis après ? Après ça ? Elle s'était laissée glisser lentement vers la mort.

L'homme s'éloigne devant son manque de réponse. Il va remettre une buche dans le foyer. Elle se souvient de ses mots. S'éclaircissant la gorge elle s'efforce de demander :

« Qu'a dit le docteur ?

— Qu'il n'avait jamais vu un être humain capable de passer huit heures allongé dans la neige par cette température et de s'en sortir indemne. »

Les bords de ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire fatigué. Huit heures hein ? Elle a assez dormi dans ce cas. En tant que mage de glace c'est normal que le froid n'ait pas le même impact sur elle que le commun des mortels. Mais cette expérience l'a tout de même épuisée. Ca et le reste. Le reste. Les morts et la solitude.

Quelles raisons reste-t-il d'avancer ?

« Vous savez, vous n'avez vraiment pas eu de chance avec ce brouillard. On n'était pas à cinq cent mètres avec Mamie-Lie. Vous auriez pu vous abritez chez nous si vous nous aviez trouvé. Une chance que ça se soit éclaircit et que l'on vous ait vue. Pas vrai Mamie-lie ? »

Une vieille femme d'une cinquantaine d'année et aux cheveux grisonnant fait son apparition à l'embrasure de la porte qu'elle suspecte être celle de la cuisine. La dénommée Mamie-lie est une petit bonne femme vêtue d'un tablier, les joues roses et l'air jovial. Elle la couve d'un sourire chaleureux.

« J'ai préparé de la soupe mon petit. Vous pouvez rester ici le temps qu'il faudra pour vous requinquer. »

Ul cligne des yeux, déstabilisée avant de hocher la tête. On la materne visiblement. Elle qui a été incapable d'être une bonne mère. Amertume.

Elle tente de nouveau de se redresser, cette fois avec plus de succès. Par la fenêtre elle voit que la neige continue de tomber. Mais le blanc est enfermé en dehors de la chaumière. Elle est en sécurité dans ce foyer entre ces murs de bois chaleureux. Elle pose sa tête sur ces genoux et ferme les yeux. Elle sait que ça ne durera pas. Que le blanc est au fond d'elle maintenant.

* * *

Un geste de main. Un sourire reconnaissant. Ils la couvent d'un regard inquiet. Peut-être leur rappelle-t-elle quelqu'un. Une fille. Perdue ou morte. Ils lui rappellent ses parents. Perdus et morts.

La neige ne tombe plus et le ciel est aussi dégagé qu'il peut l'être dans cette région. Elle marche toujours sans réelle direction. Papi-li lui a indiqué une ville à une centaine de kilomètres dans la direction qu'elle suit désormais sans grande conviction.

Il y a quelque chose derrière. Il y a quelque chose devant. Mais elle marche toujours seule.

Quelque chose qui la pousse, quelque chose qui la tire. Elle avance encore.

Le froid lui mord les joues avec affection et la maintient éveillée. Vieil ami, toujours à ses côtés. Elle se mordille la lèvre et y pense avec tendresse. Le blanc est son ennemi.

Elle marche. Le vent ne hurle plus. Il murmure à son oreille des mots d'encouragement. Qu'y a-t-il là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait trouver désormais qui lui donne l'envie, cette envie de vivre ?

Elle marche. Elle ne veut plus vivre. Mais elle existe, résolument et malgré elle. Elle voudrait s'écrouler, tomber en morceaux et n'avoir jamais à se relever. Il en faut plus pour la briser. Elle n'est qu'une statue de glace fêlée incapable de se détruire convenablement et forcée de continuer à se tenir debout.

Alors elle continuera. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose devant. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose derrière. Qu'on la tire et la pousse. Qu'elle avance. Qu'elle le veuille ou non.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (bis)** : Bon j'ai pas eu l'impression que c'était très, très fameux. Voir du tout. Tic, tac, une heure, un thème, j'ai fait au plus vite et au plus court, quitte à trancher et à être confuse. Désolée si je vous ai perdus en route =/ A dans une heure pour la citation ;)


End file.
